The Bass Series
by Bass Omega
Summary: Bass and his brother Treble fighting for good? What's this? A new villain has come out on the world? Whoa, this is gonna get more and more interesting! R & R. Disclaimer: Serious Language, violence, suggestive content.
1. The Chase for Information

The Bass Series Prolouge: The year is 20XX, mavericks and viruses are still running around in world and Megaman has become weak over the years and there is no one to keep peace.....But two. Bass and his brother, Treble.  
  
Chapter 1: " C'mon Bass, he's getting away!" Treble yelled. "Hold on! That bastard jammed my wing booster!", replied Bass. Bass and Treble were in the pursuit of a criminal that has been breaking in databases and banks. "Ok, that's it! Gospel, activate!"  
  
After saying this, a bolt of lightning came down to the floor and a shape started forming."How may I help you master?", said Gospel in a low growly voice."Gospel, synchronation activate!" ordered Bass. Then, Gospel went back to his lightning form and Bass also did too. The two lightning bolts clashed into each other forming a big flash of light. Out of the flash of light came Bass. This time Bass was completely outfitted with new armor. He had dark purple wings on his back and his buster had an attachment on the side which made it more powerful."I'm coming!"  
  
Bass was flying towards Treble and the criminal. "Yo Bass! Wait up!", said Treble. Bass landed on top of the criminal. Treble then grabbed the criminal by the throat and asked him, "Who are you?". The criminal replied, "Why should I tell you?". "Cause if you don't......", Bass held up his buster to the criminal's face,"I'll blow your fucking face to bits!". "Okay, Okay! My name is Skratsman." he said willingly."Who sent you?" asked Treble. ".....Delta....", said Skratsman. "Delta?", queried Treble."Yeah, Delta. He's a bad ass dude, don't mess with him..." , added Skratsman."Where is this guy?", asked Bass. "Now, that fucking crazy, i'm not telling you!" replied Skratsman. After that, Skratsman somehow escaped from Treble's grasp! "Ack, he's getting away!", said Treble. "Don't worry, about it. I got his ass." , said Bass. Then a black glow emitted from Bass's buster. "Fire!", yelled Bass. With that, the black energy from his buster fired off in high speed following Skratsman. BOOM!  
  
It was a successful hit! Bass and Treble walked over to where Skatsman had been stopped. There was only part of him left, his body and up, his legs were completely destroyed. "So, are you ready to tell us?" questioned Bass. "ack ....I only heard rumors, they say that he can be found in Mechazoa, but i'm warning you, he's gonna kick the shit out of you! Beside, you can't just stroll in there! You need all the pieces of the Megachip to get in there and the chip pieces are guarded by the highest ranked fighters! You'll never get to him alive!" , explained Skrats while groaning because of the damage. " Thank you for your information, but one more question... Where can we find them?" asked Treble. " I seriously don't, ack, know. Go to a place called Robo-Lounge, downtown. There, ask for Sparx. He'll help you out." , replied Skrats. "We won't kill your ass, we'll put you in jail." , said Bass. "Fine, anything but getting killed."  
  
After placing him in jail, Treble and Bass went to their lab, their home. They had enough technology there to make new upgrades and weapons. Also to repair themselves if they got hurt. Treble went to the computer and entered coordinates for their next destination."That't where we have to go to." , said Treble. "Bass? Bass?" Bass was up on the top of the building. "Delta....." said Bass under his own breath. "Delta........." 


	2. Robo Lounge, the information booth

Chapter 2: Bass had a look of anger, a face of destructive nature. He kept saying the name which Skratsman had mentioned."Delta". Bass was filled with so much anger, that he stood up, charged his enormous buster and shot it out into the darkness of the night. The energy shot was glowing neon green and flew in the darkness. After a few seconds, it blew up. Flashing the bright green. CRASH! A flash of lightning lit up the sky. It started raining. Bass then went inside. "Where were you?", said Treble. "Nowhere.", replied Bass "Anyway, I've found the so called, 'Robo-Lounge'.", said Treble. "Good---", Bass cocked his buster, "---time to kick some ass."  
  
Bass and Treble made their way to the prestigious establishment that Skratsman had mentioned. They were walking, looking at many of the streetlights and advertising lights. Until they found one that matched their search, "Robo-Lounge". "So, this is the place?" asked Bass. "Yea, this is...Now Bass, can you please keep your cool manage not to make trouble?" asked Treble. "I'm not making any promises..." said Bass. They then went in. The only thing that was there were a bunch of drug addicts and drunks. "Nice place, for a lounge...." said Bass. "Ok, Skratz said to ask for a man called Sparx." figured Treble. "Let's ask that dumb-ass guy over there" said Bass. They guy that he was talking about was a rough looking cyborg. He had a mechanical arm and was serving drinks. Bass and Treble walked towards him. "So, what'll it be? Ginger Ale, Beer, or Martini on the rocks?" said the cyborg bartender. "We aren't here for drinks, but thanks anyway." replied Treble. "Yea, we're looking for Sparx." interrupted Bass. "Sparx? Who wants to know?" questioned the bartender. "Let's just say, we put Skratsman's ass in jail..." said Bass. "Ok, come with me." instructed the bartender.  
  
The bartender led them to a dark corner that had a bookcase. He held up his finger and out of the tip came a little metal rod that was inserted into the spine of one of the books. After doing this, the bookcase opened up revealing a long dark tunnel going down. The bartender led them down the tunnel and into a big arena. "What the fuck?! I thought you were gonna take us to see Sparx!" protested Bass. "I will take you to him but first you will have to prove yourself." replied the bartender. "What do you mean 'prove' ourselves?" asked Treble. "You'll see. Plasman, come!" yelled the bartender. A door opened in the distance and a jolt of lightning jumped out of it. ZZZZAAAPPP! "Hahahaha!" a wicked voice cackled. "What the fuck?" asked Bass. "I'm Plasman and you'll have to go through me to see master Sparx!" said Plasman. "Fine--, Treble interrupted Bass, "We'll do it!". "NO Treble, I'll do it." said Bass. 


	3. Plasman, the living bolt of energy!

Chapter 3: "Plasman, you ready?" asked Bass. "Yezz!" replied Plasman. Bass went to one end of the arena and Plasman did too. "Enemy Scan!" yelled Bass. After saying this, a visor pulled down from his armor helmet. The visor read the following number and facts:

Enemy Name: Plasman Element: Electricity Height: 5'11 Weight: Unknown Abilities: Able to condense into lightning and plasmatic material. 

"Enough information." said Bass. The first attack was made by Plasman. "Plasma Needle!" yelled Plasman. A needled shape spark appeared in between Plasman's hands and shot out in Bass's direction. Bass held on tight and when the little needle was inches away from him. Bass jumped up and managed to dodge the needle. While in mid air, Bass held out his buster and fired several shots that were heading towards Plasman. "You'll have to do better than that!" yelled Plasman. Plasman didn't look worried; he just stood there. When the shots were close to him, he turned into his lightning form and zipped through the blasts like it was nothing. BOOM! All the blasts crashed down on the arena ground. Treble grabbed the cyborg bartender and got him to a safer spot. "Thank you." said the bartender. The fight resumed.

This time Bass was trying a different approach, hand-to-hand. Kick. Punch. Kick. Every hit he did was completely unaffecting Plasman. "You're never going to defeat me like that!" said Plasman. Plasman proceeded to trying to finish Bass off. He held out his palms and a spark of lightning ignited in his hands. "Plasma Blast!" yelled Plasman. A huge sphere of energy was created in his hands. "No. You will not defeat me!" yelled Bass. "That's not what I think!" replied Plasman. Plasman yelled and shot the Big Plasma Ball towards Bass. "Bass!" yelled Treble. "Don't worry..." replied Bass. The sphere was coming closer and closer. "You're done for!" said Plasman. "I don't think so!" replied Bass.

"Gospel! Activate." A lightning bolt came down to the ground. It was Gospel. "Yes master?" said Gospel. "I think it's time to show Plasman what we're all about." replied Bass. "Yes, master!" They went again into their lightning form and fused. Bass came out of the big flash, outfitted with his all new armor. "This is a whole new game!" said Bass. "No matter, I will still defeat you." said Plasman. "Fool!" said Bass.

Bass held out his arm. The shot was coming at high speed and Bass only stood there; with his arm stretched out. The shot made impact with Bass arm. The arm created an invisible shield, which protected Bass from the plasma shots. "Like I said, you're a fool! Let's finish this---" Bass held his buster up "--- GOSPEL CANNON!" A black/purple energy blast came out of his buster and headed straight towards Plasman. "Haven't you learned?" asked Plasman. "Oh yes I have!" replied Bass. "See, my shot isn't made up of regular energy. It made from your own plasma shots, I have been saving up the energy, then fused with my shots created a whole new substance." The big energy ball Bass shot out from his buster was getting closer and closer. Plasman started to move. "It won't do you any good, since it's composed of your energy, it will follow you until it catches you!" explained Bass. "In other words, you're about to get fucked!" "Nooooooo!" yelled Plasman as the shot got closer. Finally, it caught up with him. BOOM! It exploded on impact! When the smoke cleared, only an orb was hovering in mid-air. It was Plasman's soul ball. "Great!" exclaimed Bass. He went up to where the Soul Ball is and touched it. It opened up and turned into energy. The energy went inside Bass and fused within. Now Bass had all the abilities of Plasman. Bass came down to where Treble and The Bartender were. "I finished up that dumb-ass---" Bass defused with Gospel "- -- what's next?" asked Bass. "Now you are ready to see Sparx." replied the bartender.


	4. Sparx, the relentless master!

Chapter 4: The bartender guided them through a series of stairs which were spiraling down. "Watch your steps, this place has been here since 2013, it is very old..." said the bartender. "Hey, how long 'till we see this asshole? Let's get to him fast..." asked Bass. "Just have patience, we will get there..." replied Treble. They finally got to a big door with strange markings on it. The bartender raised his arms. Out came long tentacles which found their way into cracks in the door. The tentacles zipped back into the bartender's arms.

The door began to shake. It opened layer by layer until it was finally opened. There, in the abyss of darkness was a big computer monitor and a chair. "Wait here..." warned the bartender. Bass' eyes turned deep dark purple... "I'm sensing some bad energy from this place..." said Bass. "Here you go master, your drink." said the bartender to the dark silhouette sitting in the chair. The black shadow took the drink...slurp, slurp...Spit... "This stuff is the vilest shit I've ever tasted!" yelled the shadow. He raised his arm and out of it appeared a beam whip (most commonly used for extreme battle). He delivered a crushing blow to the bartender. It ripped through layers of metal, nearly taking his whole arm out of commission. "Hey! What the hell is your problem you piece of shit!" yelled Bass. "Treble, go get him, I'll have a little talk with this guy who thinks he's the god...", "Ok Bass!" responded Treble. Treble ran to the aid of the bartender. "Are you ok?" asked the worried Treble. "Ack! No, my arm OS has gone off-line..." replied the bartender.

"So, who the fuck do you think you are whipping some poor defenseless cyborg? You must think you hold all the cards." yelled Bass. "To answer your first question, I am Sparx... The ruler of this establishment and all that it resides on. But, yes, I do hold ALL of the cards. Do you, a second rate piece of shit want to make something of it?" said Sparx. "I'm intrigued… What do I get if I win?" queried Bass. "You get all the information you want. If you don't win---" Sparx looked over at Treble. "---I get him..."

"TREBLE? What? Are you some kind of pedophile or what?" replied Bass. "No. I just see a potential in him. I could use him as a new servant." replied Sparx. Something finally snapped inside Treble. "Bass..." said Treble walking towards Sparx with his eyes lustering a crimson red... "I will handle this piece of rusty shit..."

"Treble! No! DO NOT FIGHT HIM!" yelled the bartender. "Leave him to me, don't worry about it Treble..." advised Bass. Bass was going to put his hand on Treble's shoulder when something stopped him, an aura of sheer power. "Bass, I said I will handle him..." said Treble. Sparx jumped out of his chair, fully showing himself into the light. He pulled out a Hyper Particle Sword. Treble just stood there and watched. "Treble...En gourde! This is going to be a good duel."


	5. En Gourde!

Chapter 5: Treble stood there waiting for Sparx to make his move. "You know Treble…It wouldn't be fair to fight you with a sword, you not having one and all. Here!" Sparx reached onto his back and pulled out a silver artifact that gleamed in the light. He threw it at Treble. "Here you go. It's not much but it'll do." Sparx said. Treble raised his hand and catched the object. "A beam sword? Is that the best you have to give me? As you please." replied Treble.

"He will never beat him!" said Bass. "Trust your brother! I think that if he uses the right strategy, he will defeat him." replied the bartender.

Sparx ran towards Treble in a mad flurry of sword swings. "Can…you…TAKE IT?" yelled Sparx. Treble matched him swing for swing. "Yes I can!" Treble replied. Treble became weary and used a counter swing. Sparx had no choice but to back away. "So… you are good. But not good enough!" Sparx ran towards Treble but jumped incredibly high over him. He hovered in the air and suddenly spread his arms out and started making copies of himself.

"What is this? One of your mind tricks?" asked Treble. "I guess you can call it that." "Fight like a man Sparx!" yelled Treble. "No worries! I'll fight like fifty men!" replied Sparx. Suddenly, a copiousness of Sparxes was circling around Treble like vultures. "Now you will see my real power! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Sparx manically. All the clones dive-bombed Treble in an extremely high speed.

"Ack! I can't take it anymore!" yelled the bartender. "What's wrong? Hey! Answer me!" replied Bass. "My arm! It's becoming corrupt! It's spreading throughout my OS! Help!" said the bartender. "Wait! I think this will help!" Bass said. Bass looked at his buster. Suddenly a holographic screen appeared. There were many different symbols on it. Bass started tapping the nearly invisible projection. Then a mug shot of Plasman and a description of the villain popped on the screen. Bass tapped the mug shot and a bolt of energy shot out from the projection. It circled and wrapped around Bass. Finally, the electric shock was absorbed by Bass' body. Bass' regular yellow streaks in his armor suddenly became white. "This should work." said Bass. He pointed the buster at the bartender and it started glowing. "Good…idea…Put me out of my misery… I don't deserve to function. Just…just…JUST FINISH ME!" yelled the bartender. "Shut up! I'm not going to kill you! Chill!" replied Bass. Bass shot a concentrated stream of energy at the joint at the shoulder of the bartender. "This should repair your arm. At least your friend came in handy."

"Treble! Prepared to be destroyed! Your judgment has come!" yelled Sparx. Treble held on and pulled the sword in front of him. "Bring it on…" replied Treble.


End file.
